The Wonder Robin
by caitlinvcox
Summary: Wonder Woman and Batman had a child, a young boy whom they couldn't care for. A tragic event six years later left Richard Grayson and orphan. Join Richard as he deals with his parents and his newly discovered powers. Follow him on his many adventures and the problem he faces with the team if they find out about his true parentage and abilities. Friendship and trust will be tested..
1. Chapter 1

Wonder Robin

It was a complete surprise if she was honest she would have never of thought that she, the Amazon princess, would have gotten pregnant. The other thing that she would of never have even thought of a few months ago was that the father is the one and only dark knight, the supposed unemotional Batman. She remembered back to the night between them a few weeks ago, when she had finally gotten to know Bruce without all of the mental walls, he had opened up fully to her. That had quickly become something more intimate and that being that had led to her taking a pregnancy test and discovering that she was indeed with child.

She remembered vividly the night of taking the pregnancy test… when it had come back positive it had fallen and clattered loudly to the ground. She was in shock, there were many thoughts running through her head about how her mother would react and how Bruce would. For once in her life she was terrified of the future and the many possibilities that could happen.

A league alert broke her out of her thoughts, the league! How will she explain this to them, will she have to take time off as a hero? She made her way to the mission, thoughts of her child and how to tell Bruce whirling through her head.

When she arrived the entire League was fighting a giant, towering robot designed by the one and only Lex Luthor. It seemed this was his latest plot to gain world domination and of course to destroy Superman. Throughout the mission she was extremely careful not to take any hits or to put too much stress on her body, to protect her child. Eventually, the robot was taken down and destroyed. The entire League made their way up to the Watchtower and gathered in the meeting room. They discussed the threat of Luthor and how they should dispose of the robot. Then, to her surprise, Hal Jordan commented about her lack of commitment in the fight.

"I noticed that too, Hal" Clark commented "Is there something wrong Diana? Are you hurt?"

"No Clark, I am fine" I replied.

"That is obviously a lie Princess" Batman replied coldly "Do you want to tell us what really the matter is?"

I started to sweat nervously of course I wouldn't have been able to fool Bruce, after all he is the Goddamn Batman. However, I hadn't planned on telling the founding members of the League this early. However, I thought that I am an Amazon, I am not afraid to tell one piece of information to some teammates.

I stood up and went to address the League, "I have found out some rather shocking information which will most certainly affect my abilities to perform in the league for the next nine months"

Murmurs broke out and they were all shouting questions at me. "Quiet" Batman yelled. Everyone quieted down immediately. Bruce looked at me then inquired "Nine months?"

This was it, the moment everything changes. "Bruce, I am pregnant"

There were several gasps around the room, Bruce looked shocked. He choked out "Th-The father?" however his face looked knowingly at me but he wanted confirmation from me.

"You are the father, Bruce"

At this point Barry had fainted on the floor almost immediately after hearing Bruce is the father, I chuckled at that. The rest of the league were just standing there mouths agape, looking from me to Bruce then back to me.

Clark looked like he was having an internal battle, but he eventually decided to voice his thoughts "Y-you and B-Bruce, how, when?"

"Do you really want to know Clark" Bruce asked sceptically. Clark pondered for a second then realised what he had been asking and shook his head quickly.

"What is going to happen now though" he asked instead.

"Diana will have to take a leave of absence until the child arrives and we will have to take shifts in covering her city. Now out I wish to talk to Diana privately" Bruce ordered.

Once everyone was out, he took off his cowl and let down his mental walls.

"How are we going to do this Diana?" he started off shakily "We can't raise a child in our line of work, we don't live together so where will the child stay"

"I-I don't know" I admitted "but we will figure this out Bruce, I promise"

**** Time skip 9 months into the future skipping all the arguments about the child, the patrolling of two cities, the changes of the relationship between Batman and Wonder Woman*****

Bruce paced outside the hospital room, hearing the painful grunts coming from the room only made him worry more. After what seemed a lifetime to Bruce a baby's cries could be heard coming from the room and an hour later he walked into the room to see Diana on the bed cradling a tiny child to her chest.

I gingerly took the tiny child into my arms and the child seemed to stir after the change of holder. "Isn't he beautiful Bruce? What shall his name be?" she interrupted my thoughts. I looked down at the new-born in my arms and a sudden wave of sadness came across me as I realised something. "He is Diana, but you do realise that he cannot stay with us" he said gently stroking the child's face with his thumb. She looked distraught "I know Bruce and this will be the hardest thing that I will ever have to do" she cried out.

We were interrupted by some violent cries in the corridor, I handed the child back to Diana and went to check to see if everything was okay. As I looked out I could see a young couple talking to a doctor, he says "I'm sorry" and turns around and walked back into his office.

The couple look distraught, I approach them "Is everything alright". The man looks up, his face looked haggard and weary "Sorry if we have disturbed you, we have just heard some terrible news. My wife Mary is unable to carry". Mary burst into tears "I can't believe this is happening, John" she cries out.

I think of my child and how he needs a home and these people do seem nice. I make my decision. "My name is Bruce Wayne and I think that it was fate that we met" I say cryptically. The couple look at me confused. "Would you care to follow me?" I ask. They mumble a yes and follow me to Diana's room. I know and hear a faint "Come in". We enter the room and Diana looks at the couple confused, then she realises what I've asked them here for. I quickly explain their situation in a whisper, a look of understanding crosses her face.

Diana introduces herself to the couple, "Hello, my name is Diana Price and my boyfriend has explained to me that you are unable to carry" she says sympathetically.

"My name is John Grayson and this is my wife Mary. We found out today" John replies.

Diana looks at me and I nod sadly, "I and my boyfriend have just had a child but we are unable to take care of him and we were wondering whether you will be willing to take care of him, as we are reluctant to give him to an orphanage and you seem like nice people. Will you be willing to raise him in a safe, family environment?"

The couple looked at Diana in shock and then they ask to have a private discussion. We agree, several minutes they come back into the room and agree to take him in.

"What is his name?" Mary wondered.

Diana and I shared a look, then I reply "Richard, our little Robin". We look at each other and smile agreeing on the name.

After several weeks we said our goodbyes and the couple left with Haley's Circus. Diana and I stood watching them go, both deep in thought wondering whether they will see their little Robin again.

**** Wonder-ful time skip ;) six years into the future *****

"Come on Mum, Dad we need to go and train now" a young Richard Grayson whined to his parents, who in his eyes were being awfully slow, before rushing off towards the big top circus tent. "I'm telling you Mary a leash is the only answer for that kid" John Grayson chuckled. "Come on John lets go catch up with Dick" Mary Grayson laughed.

Dick had rushed towards the tent but slowed down when he realised Mr Haley was talking to some scary looking people. He crept further until he could hear them talking, taking care to stay out of the sight of the men. "Give me the money and we'll make sure that the circus is well protected" The man in black said. "No, we don't need protection from the likes of you" Mr Haley spat back. Dick took his phone, which his parent made sure he had at all times, out of his back pocket and dialled the police. The police assured him that they were on their way and told him to stay put. He thanked them and hung up, he went back to watching the interaction between the men. The man suddenly gesture to a smaller man, who began to throw pins at the equipment breaking it. Dick grew impatient and had enough, he yelled stop whilst somersaulting in front of the smaller man preventing him from throwing anymore pins. "Dick!" Haley cried out.

"Who do we have here" the man chuckled.

"Stop breaking things" Dick yelled

"Why would I do that when Mr Haley here hasn't paid for protection" the man shot back

"Because I called the police five minutes ago" Dick stated proudly.

The man looked shocked and slightly nervous, his eyes darted around to the shadows as if he were looking for something.

"Guess who intercepted that call Tony Zucco" a mysterious voice echoed out from seemingly nowhere. Tony as Dick now found out, had turned white and was shaking uncontrollably, he ordered two of his men to attack. A man dressed as a Bat swooped down and fought the two criminals.

"Zucco, we have to leave now" the strongman next to Tony Zucco urged.

Zucco seemed to get out of his shock and sent a withering glare towards Dick which Dick returned with all of his six year old attitude. He then disappeared into the shadows, when Dick turned around he saw Batman finish fighting the thugs and tie them up. He looks up at Dick and then his parents arrive in the tent. They look around in shock and then they see Batman. Batman looks at the two, shock defines his features and he looks towards Dick, analysing him under an unbelieving stare. This made Dick squirm a bit.

Thankfully Mr Haley thanked Batman and the cops turned up, Dick looked away to see the police cars turning up and when he looked back Batman had completely disappeared! 'Just like magic' Dick thought.

"What happened Jack" Mary asked horrified by what had occurred.

"Nothing the police can't handle Mary" he replied "I believe we have a show tonight, we need to get this mess cleared up, now come on"

Dick felt a funny tingling sensation up his spine and he looked up to a rooftop building where he could just about see the outline of a man dressed as a Bat. He waved at the figure but it disappeared so he turned away to prepare for that night's performance, completely unaware that that was what the Batman was doing as well.

***** Lovely time skip again ******

Showtime

Dick was walking backstage when he noticed someone familiar looking at him, he tried to place where he had seen them but the person had a large hat on covering some of his face. He didn't recognise them from the circus and the man was coming from the direction of the ladder up to the trapeze was.

"Mami Tati I saw a strange man near the trapeze wires" Dick told his parents desperately.

"Don't worry Dick, your father did a safety inspection on them earlier and they were fine. Come on lets go get ready, the shows about to start"

"Ladies and Gentleman, people of all ages I proudly present the highlight of Haley's Travelling Circus, please welcome the Flying Grayson's. First off taking to the sky is John Grayson, next joining her husband we have Mary Grayson and last but not least we have the youngest member of this family. Please welcome Dick Grayson who is six years old.

Please don't worry, while we have Richard on the trapeze the safety net stays on but after he does his bit the safety net comes off and the Grayson's do their world renounced move the quadruple somersault".

Dick went through his performance with ease, he could manage a quadruple flip, and however, his parents say he was too young to perform it on a show night. He begrudgingly exited the trapeze and sat and watched his parents perform the more difficult stunts while he watched on with awe. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a creaking sound. Dick looked up to see the wires about to come of the hooks. He turned around and yelled "Mami".

Mary Grayson looked up at her name to see Dick looking distraught, she then saw the wires come off. "Dick" she cried out before they plummeted to the floor.

A sickening crack echoed throughout the tent, silencing the entire audience, until high pitched wailing could be heard from Dick as he ran towards the deformed remains of his parents. He leapt upon then, shaking them, crying for them to wake up.

A man in the audience abruptly stood up and made his way towards the young boy. He gently scooped the boy up and moved him away from the bodies. This man happened to be Bruce Wayne, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist but also just happened to be this young boy's biological father.

"It's okay Richard, shh" Bruce soothed the boy until he had fallen asleep with exhaustion. The commissioner Jim Gordon came up to Bruce and asked what had happened. Bruce recounted what had happened that night with grimace.

"Commissioner Gordon, what is going to happen to Richard?" Bruce asked

"Well, records have that he was adopted so he would probably go back to an orphanage" Gordon replied grimly.

"Jim, there's something I need to say" Bruce started warily, Gordon looked at Bruce confused. "Richard is my biological son, when he was a child his mother and I decided we couldn't look after him and give him the attention a child needs, we found Mary and John who had just recently discovered that they couldn't have children. We offered for them to adopt Richard and they accepted. I can provide all of the legal paperwork to prove this"

Gordon stared at Bruce in shock, then down at the sleeping boy "Taking on a child is a lot of responsibility Bruce, are you sure you can handle him"

"I've matured since then Gordon, I can cope with Richard" Bruce assures.

"There will be lots of legal paper work you will need to complete to get custody of the boy and you will need to provide the court with a DNA test to prove you are his real father, but I can allow you to take him home for the night. However, I need to see you both at the police station tomorrow morning at 8 o clock, understood?" Gordon says

"Understood Comish, well see you tomorrow"

Bruce looked down at the small child sitting on his lap, he called Alfred to bring the car around to pick him and a guest up. He gently picked the child up, careful not to disturb him from his slumber. When he reached the car Alfred looked at him in shock

"Master Bruce, what are you doing with that young child in your arms?" Alfred questioned.

"Richard will be staying with us for tonight, his parents were in an accident in the circus and have unfortunately died" Bruce replies grimly

"Oh dear, poor child"

"However, I need to explain some things to you at the manor, something which happened several years ago"

Alfred looked intrigued but didn't question it, he then set off to Wayne Manor occasionally glancing back in the mirror at Bruce and the small child in his arms. He smiled to himself at Bruce being so caring towards the child.

As they arrived at the manor Bruce realised that they didn't have a child's bedroom set up, so he takes Richard to his room and tucks him in. Bruce smiles at the sight of the small boy engulfed in the giant bed. He makes his way out of the bedroom silently and joins Alfred in the Batcave. He knew Alfred knew about his biological son, but he didn't know who adopted him or his name. Bruce took a deep breath before turning to Alfred.

"Remember my son Alfred?"

"I do indeed, sir"

"He was adopted by two trapeze artists" Alfred raised his eyebrow "Their names were Mary and John Grayson"

"Were? Sir" Alfred questioned

"They died tonight in a trapeze accident and left the young boy alone in the world…" he paused letting that information sink in "… that young boy is now upstairs sleeping in my room Alfred. His name is Richard"

"My word sir. Are you telling me that the young child is in fact your biological son?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to inform Miss Diana, sir?"

"That is what I am about to do"

Bruce calls Diana on the Batcave, it rings several times and he was worried that she wouldn't pick up. Eventually she answered, "What is it Bruce, it's very late here?"

"Diana, its Richard" She gasps and stares at him

"What do you mean, Bruce?"

"I think you had better come over immediately, this is something you will want to hear in person"

Bruce sighs and leans back in his chair. Alfred glances at him and decides to go and make preparations for Miss Diana's arrival. "Sir, I am going to make some tea and bring the some snack down here in preparation for Miss Diana's arrival"

"Okay Alfred, thank you"

Alfred leaves to go and make tea, while Bruce is investigating the death of the Grayson's, something didn't quite add up to him. The zeta tube announced Wonder Woman's arrival…

Meanwhile, young Richard had just woken up from a horrifying nightmare. The sounds of his parents hitting the floor replayed over and over in his mind. He looked around the room and noted that he was alone and in a strange room. He looked at the nightstand and saw a photograph of Mr Wayne and an elderly man and another one of a young Mr Wayne and two people. He deduced that the two people must be his parents and that he was in Mr Wayne's room, however, he was confused of who the man was, was he a friend of Mr Wayne's?

Richard realised that he was crying still and the room was very large and dark, he decided to go and try and find Mr Wayne. He got out of bed and crept downstairs, he recognised the elderly man from the photograph, and he was carrying a tray with a teapot and mugs on, with a plate of cookies. The man looked around before heading to a clock, he turned the clock handles to a certain time 10:47.

What happened next he nearly gasped out loud, there was a secret elevator in the clock! Why does Mr Wayne have a secret passageway? Where does it lead to? His six year old mind was thinking of all the possibilities at around 100 miles per hour, he was extremely hyper. Was Mr Wayne a spy, was he an alien? He debated what to do and he decided to see where the passage way leads to.

 _In the Batcave_

"What do you mean our son is upstairs?! He is meant to be with John and Mary" Diana yelled.

"He was but several hours ago John and Mary were in an accident, the trapeze wire came loose and they fell and perished" Bruce replied

Diana gasped and looked miserable "They were such nice people, they didn't deserve to die. What are you doing about Richard, are you going to tell him he was adopted and you're his real father and I'm his mother. What -"

Bruce sat in silence listening to Diana when a small gasp interrupted her. They turned round to see Richard standing there tears gathering in his eyes.

"I-is that tr-true, are you really my real parents?" he stuttered out.

"Yes Richa-" Bruce started "Dick" Richard interrupted.

"Pardon me" Alfred coughs

"My name is Dick, Richard is what my parents used to call me when I was in trouble" he smiled sheepishly.

"Dick, did you know you were adopted?" Diana asks cautiously.

"Yes, Mami explained to me that my real parents loved me very much but they couldn't take care of me, so they blessed Mami and Tati with me" He explained "So are you really my Mum?"

"I am Dick, I am so sorry we had to give you away but Mary was correct we both love you very much even if we haven't been in your life" Diana explained.

"That's okay, I forgive you" Dick replies with all his childish innocence. Suddenly, he seems to realise where he is and sees the large bat symbol on the computer.

"Wait, is this the Batcave?" he yells out.

Bruce chuckles "Yes it is Dick"

"Wait if this is the Batcave, that makes you Batman" he says with disbelief "That means my dad is batman!"

Bruce and Diana laugh at his outburst.

Dick turns to Diana, he studies her and she thinks it's quite adorable as he looks like a mini Bruce. "Your wonder woman" he exclaims excitedly, she looks at him in shock as she was here in her civilian outfit.

"Yes, son, how did you guess?" she asks impressed.

"Well" he starts excitedly "You are roughly the same height as wonder woman, you know Batman, and your features are similar to hers. That means my mum is Wonder Woman" he yells.

Bruce and Diana share a look before Alfred states "He has your intellect and skills of deduction Master Bruce. Master Dick, this might be exciting for you, but I do believe it is way past your bedtime" This earned a loud 'aww' from Dick but he went with Alfred upstairs to go back to bed.

"He took that better than I expected" Bruce admitted.

"There's something else isn't there Bruce, what is it" Diana asked gently

"The Grayson's didn't have an accident, they were murdered. I believe Tony Zucco murdered them" Bruce sighed rubbing his forehead "Another thing, is Dick likely to develop super powers?"

"Oh dear, I assume you will be looking for Zucco as Batman? I will make one thing clear, I do not want Dick going out at such a young age Bruce. Promise me that. Also, I believe that he will develop powers but understand my powers were gifted from the gods, so my best guess is that he will have to do something heroic to gain powers, like I did"

"I promise that Dick will not become a hero now, but WE will train him together. I will not stop looking for Zucco. I guess we will have to wait and see if he develops powers in the future" Bruce replies

 **Time skips, fast forward 2 years, Dick is now legally Richard Wayne but keeps Grayson in there in memory of his adopted parents, and he has been trained and is a very skilled combatant. Zucco has been in hiding for two years and Dick doesn't know that Zucco killed his parents.**

"WHAT?!" Dick yelled in a tantrum "Why didn't you tell me Dad? My adopted parents were _murdered_!"

"Calm down Dick, your mother and I were going to tell you eventually but there hasn't been the right time to tell you" Bruce tries to calm the angry 8 year old.

"He hasn't been heard from in 2 years and I find out by hacking the bat computer that not only he has now popped up again, but also he is the killer of the Grayson's" Dick at this point was in tears.

"I am sorry son, I will bring Zucco to justice" Bruce promises.

"Dad, I want to help you please" Dick begs.

"No" Bruce states firmly, although he admits silently in his head that Dick is ready, he does not want him to be out in the streets of Gotham just yet. An alert on the Bat computer pings, Bruce opens the alert to find that Tony Zucco has been sighted at the circus tent where the Grayson murder happened. Bruce closed the alert before Dick could read it fully, he put on his cowl and said "I will be back shortly, Dick don't do anything stupid when I'm gone"

Dick grumbled in reply.

When Batman drove out of the cave, Dick hacked the computer and found out where Zucco was. 'Hmmm' he thought 'I am going to make Zucco pay, but I will need a suit'. After sometime making a rough suit complete with a mask to protect his secret identity, he set off to the old circus tent. When he arrived he could see his Dad tied up on a target, Zucco was throwing knives at him. He then realised Zucco was going to throw next one to kill so he jumped down and stopped the knife.

Zucco looked at him in shock then smirked "So the Bat has a family too, cute"

Dick scowled at him and attacked, successfully distracting him whilst his Dad escaped from his bonds. Zucco got a luck shot and dazed him. He lied there on the ground preparing for the worst when Batman came and punched Zucco. Zucco looked around in a panic, looking for a way of escape, he spotted the ladder up to the fixed trapeze. He started climbing with Batman following him closely. Dick started to climb the other tower and looked over and realised that Zucco was about to fall. He had a debate with himself, Zucco could pay with his life because what he did to the Grayson's but Dick made up his mind and swung gracefully on the trapeze catching Zucco as he fell. He made it to the other pillar where he deposited Zucco and flipped onto the tower himself. His father tied up Zucco and Dick suddenly felt a surge of power flow through him.

"I am proud of you…?" Batman trails off

"Robin" Dick replies with a smile.

"Well done for saving him, son"

"Thanks Dad" he replied with a smile forgetting about the energy surge that had flown through him.

 _Dicks POV_

Commissioner Gordon arrived shortly and took Zucco into custody, he looked questionably at Robin. "Who is this Batman?" he asked.

"This is my son and partner Robin" Batman replied coldly.

"You can't bring a child into your line of work" the commissioner yelled at him.

"Excuse me sir" I interrupt "I am perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you, and I am not a child, I am the son of the bat"

With that the two used their grappling hooks to leave the crime scene, leaving a stunned Commissioner and a shocked police force staring at where the two vigilantes had stood.

The next day it was all over the news, how Robin, the boy wonder as Gotham was calling him, had appeared and saved Tony Zucco's life.

Not an hour later, his mom came crashing through the front door. "Bruce" she yelled "Dick, where are you?"

I slowly walked up to her, "Hi mum" I said quietly.

"What in Heras name do you think you were doing, you could have been hurt! Are you okay?" She scolded me.

"I am fine mum, I saved Dads life and helped him bring Zucco to justice. I am ready for this" I say

"No you are not Dick go upstairs to your room while I talk to your father" She ordered, I was not happy I could take care of myself, I was not a kid anymore.

"No" I yell stomping my foot, surprisingly, my foot created a large crater in the floor. I looked at my foot shocked, my mum also looked shocked. Dad came running in at the crack, he stared at the floor then at me then at Mum. "What happened" he asked in his strict tone.

"I-I am not sure Dad. I got angry and stomped my foot and that happened" I said gesturing to the crater.

"Is it possible that he developed powers" Dad asked Mum quickly. Mum still looked at the crater in shock "I think he must of, the gods must of deemed him worthy when he saved Zucco's life" Mum admitted.

I thought back to last night "So that was the weird energy surge I felt" I said out loud.

"What?" My parents said together. I laughed nervously and explained that when I saved his life I felt an energy surge through my body. Dad sighs and mum scolded me for not telling dad. They go and have a discussion in Dads office, leaving me with Alfred.

"Would you care for a cookie, Master Dick? You seem distracted" Alfred asks

"Yes please Alfie" I reply cheerily

"What is on your mind, sir?"

I explain to Alfred everything that happened last night and this morning. I tell him how I'm scared about my powers, what happens if I hurt someone. He calms me down and reassures me that everything will work out okay in the end. Mum and Dad walk back in.

"You are going to be spending more time at your mothers to understand your powers now, Dick" Dad tells me. "We have also agreed that you can patrol with me but you will have to train with your mum before you can help her patrol. I will also train you harder now that you are patrolling with me"

I take a moment to take in what he says…. They are finally letting me patrol. I give a loud whoop and start running around cheering. I close my eyes and a feeling of pure joy crept through me, suddenly, I feel as though I'm being lifted and I open my eyes. I scream.

"What's wrong Dick" My mum yells running into the room.

"Help me Mum" I yell, I was floating a few inches off the ceiling.

Instead she starts to laugh, "Bruce I think I know what to teach him first" she laughs as Dad enters the room.

He looks at me in shock and begins to laugh too. Eventually, I try to figure out how to lower myself, but I end up falling hard on the floor.

"Dick" My dad starts "When you are patrolling with me you can't use your powers, do you understand. People will try to hurt you more, so when you patrol with your mother you will have a different persona. Do you understand?"

I nod in response and give both parents a large hug, whilst Alfred had sneakily got his camera out and took a photograph.

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV another fun time skip 2 years into the future_

A supervillain attack alert went off when Diana was training Dick. He had heard and requested to go and help her take down the villain. "Mum" Dick whined at his Mother Wonder Woman, "Please can I go and help you, I am ready to help you, pleaseeee" He begged blinking his crystal baby blue eyes at his mother. Diana sighed and mumbled profanities under her breath. One thing that she and Bruce had yet been able to overcome where Dick's puppy dog eyes, she looked at him and sighed. "Okay Dick" she reluctantly agreed "However, you will need a name and costume"

"Hmmmm" Dick hummed thinking of names "How about Tempest, Mum"

Wonder Woman looked at her young son, he was so innocent and full of joy, and even after all of the horrors he has seen in his short life he was still full of hope. "I love it Dick" She says handing him a suit. It consisted of Red trousers, black combat boots, with a blue t-shirt which had a white Wonder Woman emblem on. There was a silver utility belt and he had two silver wrist braces on and a silver head band on with a blue star in the middle of it. He also had a Blue domino mask on in order to protect his identity as he was quite famous because of his father, so it was more likely that somebody would recognise him without a mask.

He got changed quickly and she handed him a smaller version of her lasso which he attached to his belt. "Are you ready my son" Wonder Woman asked Dick. "Yes Mum, let's go"

They both flew off towards the attack. When they arrived Cheetah was attempting to rob a weapons transport.

"Halt Cheetah" Wonder Woman ordered.

Cheetah turned around and glared at WW before noticing the young boy by her side. "Who's this young one, WW" she purred out.

Dick flew slightly forward "I am Tempest" he announced. "This is my partner" WW confirmed.

"He's your son then" Cheetah stated "Does your mother know of this WW, I though Amazons swore of men"

"He may be my son but he is my partner" WW repeated firmly.

Cheetah laughed and went to attack, she knocked WW back and lunged at Tempest. He dodged and kicked her back. She growled and went to attack again, it was clear that he had been well trained but wasn't completely confident in his strength yet. She used this to her advantage and attacked with fury. After a long and exhausted battle which ended with WW launching Tempest at Cheetah to knock her down, both super heroes returned home to rest. "I am proud of you Dick, you did very well" WW praised her son. "Thank you Mum" He replied cheerfully.

"Tomorrow I hear you are going to visit the Hall of Justice as Robin" Diana states

"Yeah, Dad wants me to see the Hall I think" he replies

"Dick can you promise me that you will wear your bracelets all the time for protection, even under your gloves as Robin" Diana made her son promise.

"I promise Mum"

With that they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep, with Dick anticipating the visit to the Hall the next day. What he didn't realise is that he wouldn't be the only sidekick attending.

Dick zeta'd to the Batcave in the morning after saying goodbye to his mother, he greeted his Dad and an alarm alerted there was a supervillain attack happening. "Are you ready Dick" Bruce asked as he suited up. A cheery, If slight sleepy, yes was what he got in response. Batman and Robin left to Gotham City Green where the report of Mr Freeze attacking came from. Robin went on ahead, he threw a shuriken at his freeze ray successfully knocking it out of his hands. Freeze turned around to find him, but robin had jumped and landed on Freezes containment suit cracking the glass helmet.

"Ah boy wonder, the bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed" Freeze sneers at Robin.

"That's cool and all" Robin says not really paying attention "but I'm kinda in a hurry here"

"Kids always in a rush" Freeze mocks.

Robin replies in a sing song voice "Not talking to you" he smirks as batman leaps up and punches Freeze breaking his containment helmet and successfully knocking him out.

"Come on Dad" Robin says impatiently "Todays the day!"

They head off to the nearest zeta beam to get to DC where the Hall of Justice is.

As they arrive Robin spots Speedy and Aqualad, he looks up at Batman confused "What are they doing here Dad?"

Batman looks down at his son "Today you are going to take the first step to become an official member of the Justice League". He has to refrain from chuckling as Robin's eyes go wide and he starts to hop up and down with excitement. "Come on, Robin, let's go"

"Dad, will we tell them about Tempest?" Robin asks.

"No, not at the moment. Keep your abilities a secret Robin" Batman orders.

They meet up with the group and Speedy and Aqualad greet Robin hello, Aqualad is 16 and Speedy is 17. Speedy ruffles Robin's hair ignoring his cries of protest.

A familiar "Aw man" met Robin's ears, he looked behind him and saw Kid Flash and Flash running towards them, "I told you we would be the last ones here" Kid Flash whined.

Kid Flash looked towards the group and said "Todays the day" and they all nodded in agreement. Robin looked at the group, he was by far the youngest at 11 years old with KF at 14 years old then Aqualad at 16 years and Speedy at 17 years. Wally and Roy both knew Dicks secret ID as they had both either babysat or come round for a playdate. They walked into the Hall of Justice and Kid Flashed said he was overwhelmed, he had a side thought "Freeze was underwhelmed you were overwhelmed why isn't anyone ever just whelmed" he looked up into the hall and saw the towering figures of the Justice league. He squealed in excitement and cried out "Look Dad it's you and look it's WW" which cause the others to chuckle at his childishness.

They entered the lounge area and they four kids took a seat. The four league members went to head off to have debrief when Speedy stopped them. He argued about them not showing them the real League base, Robin wondered if the other sidekicks, sorry 'partners', didn't know about the Watchtower. Robin glanced at Batman who shook his head. Robin had been up to the watchtower whilst his parents had been on missions and needed a babysitter but it seems the others hadn't even heard about it. Speedy stormed out after quitting leaving everyone shocked.

A league alert came up and Superman explained that there was a fire at a place called Cadmus. Batman murmured that he had his suspicions about Cadmus, but then another League alert came up and Zatara requested full league back up to fight against a powerful sorcerer who was attempting to blot out the sun. "We will be back soon, stay put" Batman ordered.

"We can help" Robin protested.

"You aren't trained" Flash started "Since when" KF interrupted "I meant you aren't trained to work as part of this team"

"Stay put" Batman ordered.

As soon as they left KF burst out "Gah they're treating us like sidekicks, they don't even trust us with the basics"

"My king, I thought he trusted me. What is this project Cadmus" Aqualad pondered.

"I don't know but I can find out" Robin grinned cheekily as he made his way over to the league computer, he started to hack the computer. "Wow dude how are you doing that?" KF asked in awe. Robin pulled up the files on Project Cadmus.

"I think we should go and do some investigating" Robin states.

"Our mentors told us to stay put" Aqualad says nervously.

"For the blotting out of the sun mission not for this" Robin points out.

"Dude! Are you going because if you're going then I'm going" KF spits out

They both turn to Aqualad deep grins on their face. He sighs and mutters something under his breath. "Fine" he eventually says "but if we get in too deep we call for back up from the league"


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way towards Cadmus which luckily for them was located in the same city as the Hall of Justice, in Washington DC. They saw the smoke of the fire, several scientists were trapped in the building when they arrived. An explosion shook the building and in seconds the scientists were plummeting to the ground. The firefighters yelled out in despair as they couldn't do anything to save them.

For Kid Flash everything happened in slow motion, he saw the explosion and the scientists pushed out of the window, he started to run towards the scientists grabbing their coats and running them up the side of the building leaving them onto the roof. He lost momentum and started to fall to the ground, in desperation he scrambled to grab hold of anything. He grabbed hold of the window which the scientists were pushed out of.

Robin saw the explosion and Kid Flash running off.

"Does he always have to run ahead" Kaldur started.

However, Robin didn't pay attention as he saw KF hanging of from the window ledge. He snuck away as Kaldur was saying they needed a plan and let out his signature cackle whilst releasing his grappling gun, it hooked onto the firefighter's ladder and he swung into the window.

"Hey KF having fun hanging out?" Robin cackled.

"Haha Rob can you help me up?" KF whined.

Robin pulled KF into the building and they snuck into one of the offices to find a computer, Robin started to hack when Aqualad came in.

"Thank you for the help" Aqualad muttered sarcastically.

"You had it handled" Robin points out.

Aqualad felt uneasy, something at the back of his mind was telling him something was in the corridor. Carefully opening the door silently he stepped into the corridor ready to fight, there was nothing there. 'I must be imagining things' he thought. Suddenly, the nagging voice in his head told him to turn the corner into the corridor. As he did he saw a strange creature in the elevator as it shut heading downwards.

Robin and Kid Flash ran into the corridor as they heard the elevator close and head downwards. "This is wrong" Robin started "This doesn't belong in a two story building"

"Neither did what I saw" Kaldur says.

Robin pulled up the schematics of the elevator on his hologlove, it was a high speed express elevator, one that was capable of travelling up to 136 floors quickly. It most certainly did not belong in a two story building robin thought.

Robin explained the capability of the elevator to KF whilst Aqualad used his enhanced strength to open the doors. As Kaldur looked down he felt dizzy, there was definitely not two stories in this building. In fact, there was a large hole downwards showing that there was a hidden facility underneath Cadmus.

"Now we know why they need an express elevator" Robin joked. He fired his grappling line at the top of the elevator shaft and jumped, reading all of the levels as he descended he got to level 25 before he ran out of line.

"I've reached the end of my line" he states bewildered. He swung and jumped onto the small platform next to the door. When Kid Flash and Aqualad joined him he slumped to a sitting posture and began hacking the systems. The elevator below them began moving rapidly towards them.

Aqualad wrenched open the doors and they dived through them to avoid being squished by the elevator. They looked around and KF ran ahead which resulted him in nearly being trampled by these strange creatures.

Robin noticed these smaller creatures sitting on top of the larger ones, all of a sudden its horns began to glow and he felt something attempting to alter his mind. He placed up his mental barriers just like his parents had taught him to and fended of the mental attack. However, KF and Aqualad weren't so lucky. Robin noticed they had gone into a daze of sorts and Aqualad dozily mumbled "Nothing going on here. We should leave".

"No guys. Wake up" Robin shouted at the teens, just to have them stumble towards the elevator. Robin had to think quickly, what could snap them out of the trance….. A shock….. Shock…. A Taser! He though excitedly, Batman always made sure he had a Taser on him. He aimed it at Aqualad first and fired. The result was almost instantaneous as soon as he felt the electricity he woke up. Next he aimed at KF and fired. A high pitched wail shriek was heard and Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"W-what happened Rob" KF asked.

"You guys got brain blasted and were in a trance. So not asterous by the way" Robin stated.

Aqualad and KF shared a look at the word asterous.

"That was quick thinking, thank you for saving us Robin" Aqualad praises him.

The three boys continue to explore the facility and walk into a large room filled with a different type of the creatures. They were thousands of them, each individual was in a sort of glass containment pod generating electricity.

"This must be how they hide their activities. The real Cadmus is off the grid, generating its own electricity with these things" KF states.

"Genomorphs" Robin explains "genetically engineered by Cadmus. Woah look at the stats on these things. Enhanced strength; enhanced speed; enhanced agility and telepathy. These things are living weapons"

The three exchange worried glances, why was Cadmus creating weapons and the most important question… who were they creating weapons for?

"Halt" the three swirled around towards the voice, to be met with a strange sight … Guardian, a hero, was surrounded by Genomorphs. "Kid Flash Robin Aqualad?"

"I know you, your Guardian a hero" Aqualad states.

"Yes and your trespassing on private property"

"What are you doing here? You are breeding weapons" Robin yells.

"Weapons?" Guardian looked confused, the genomorph on his shoulder horns started to glow. He clutched his head in pain before straightening and ordering the genomorphs "bring 'em down hard"

All the genomorphs lunged towards the trio, "scatter" robin yelled as he threw down a smoke bomb. They all fought off the genomorphs and ran towards the elevator. Robin pressed the elevator button heading down, they all ran into the lift as the doors started to close. It began to descend towards floor 52.

"Why are we heading down Rob, exits up" KF yelled

"When I was hacking I came across a heavily encrypted file. I couldn't hack fast enough so I only got the name of the project, Project Kr and guess what floor it's on? The bottom one" Rob explained

"We should call the league I believe we have gotten too deep" Aqualad worries.

The elevator pings and the door opens revealing an eerie tunnel made out of what seems to be organic tissue.

"We're already here, might as well take a look around" Robin grins at him. They are spotted by some genomorphs who alert a scientist. She raises an alarm and the genomorphs charge at them. The trio begin running down a corridor. After some time they come up to a split in the tunnel, Aqualad feels something nagging at the back of his mind again it seems to be pushing him towards the right tunnel. The genomorphs caught up with them whilst they were debating which way to turn.

"Turn down the right tunnel, go!"

They charge down the tunnel and end up in front of a large, enhanced door. Robin opens the door and they rush inside to avoid being caught. He quickly locks the door preventing anyone from hacking it to gain entry.

 _Robins POV_

I locked the door and hear KF gasp "Guys… you might want to take a look at this" he presses some buttons on a control panel and a large pod lights up. It wasn't the pod that surprised me, it was the young boy inside. He looked around 15 possibly 16 and was almost a perfect copy of Uncle Clark when he was that age.

"Robin hack" Kaldur ordered me.

I plug my hologlove into the panel and discover that he was Project Kr aka Superboy. Cloned from DNA acquired from Superman "stolen from superman" Kaldur interrupted. He was grown in 16 weeks!

I thought to myself Dads not going to be happy with another supe running around especially when Uncle Clark isn't all that great with handling kids. I know from experience… let's just say dad has never let him babysit me again…

I listened to Kaldur and Wally argue about releasing him, "what if he attacks"… "We can't just leave him here". It was like this back and forth for a while until I spoke up.

"We should contact the league and free him. That way if he turns on us we have back upon its way" I compromise.

They both nod in agreement and KF looks at me like I grew an extra head.

"Dude how can you be so wise you 10!" he wines

"11! I am 11" I snap back at him.

Aqualad tries his communicator but there is no signal we are literally in too deep. I think of trying to contact mum by asking a god but I can't do that with the others around. After several more long minutes we decide to release Superboy.

When I press the release button and the clone starts to come to, I realise something is wrong when he clenches his fists. His eyes snap open, they were a crystal blue like Clarks but were unfocused. He launched himself at Kaldur. Wally and I are quick to restrain him preventing him from pummelling Kaldur's face, however, he uses his super strength to break our grip… I am so not whelmed that I can't use my powers in front of the others… Superboy punches Wally and sends him flying into a glass pillar successfully knocking him unconscious.

I grab a smoke pellet and try to gas him to get off of Kaldur. Unfortunately for me it worked. He was soon flying at me, I tried to dodge and protect myself without showing my powers but he overcame me and pinned me to the ground. His foot pressed down on my ribcage preventing me from breathing and I eventually blacked out from lack of oxygen.

I came too to a loud banging noise and saw Superboy knock Kaldur unconscious, I shakily get up and move myself into a fighting position. Still dizzy from the lack of oxygen I was dimly aware of Superboy attacking me. He threw a punch which I stopped using my strength as Wally and Kaldur were both unconscious. The clone looked at me in surprise but grabbed my wrist and punched me again into unconsciousness.

I woke up from unconsciousness again… second time today I think angrily to myself. I look around and notice that I am tied up by my wrists and ankles in some sort of pod with Superboy standing guard over us.

Wally and Kaldur had also awoken and were in a similar situation to me, I use a tool built into my gloves to try and pick the locks on my wrists.

Wally was having an argument with the clone, I sigh and intervene "Wally how about we not p off the guy who can fry us with a look". He pales and realises what Superboy could do to him and swallows loudly.

These locks are seriously hard to pick, this is very unusual I think to myself. Meanwhile Wally and Kaldur are trying to convince Superboy to join us and help us to escape. Ii have to admit they are being very persuasive, they ask him about the sun and the stars but he says images have been implanted in his mind.

"Woah dude, you've never seen the sun, been outside? We can take you outside to see them in person" I contribute. He looks deep in thought when the scientist comes back with guardian and with whom I presume is the guy in charge.

"Hello sidekicks" Great I think to myself, another villain monologue "I presume you are wondering what we are doing here at Project Camus, but that should not concern you know, what you should be concerned about is what I am about to do to you"

I share a quick look at Wally and Kaldur. "Who are you?" I question "I am Dr Desmond, head scientist and coordinator at Cadmus" he looks at us three then seems to realise that Superboy was still in the room.

"Go back to your pod" he orders Superboy.

Superboy grew a look of annoyance and frustration "DON'T give me orders" he growled.

Dr Desmond seemed to sigh and the genomorph on his shoulder leaped onto Superboys shoulder and its horns started to glow. Superboys angered expression morphed into a blank emotionless one and he began to walk down the corridor but not before Desmond had the last word "don't start thinking for yourself now"

He turned back to us and smiled apologetically "sorry about that interruption, now where is Dublex" A tall genomorph emerged from the shadows startling Desmond. "Really Dublex lurking in the shadows as usual"

Aqualad looked startled and whispered "that's the creature I saw in the lift"

I wonder what he was doing up there when from all the Intel I've gathered genomorphs aren't allowed above ground. My thoughts were interrupted by Desmond ordering him to start the cloning procedure. Cloning? Desmond walks out and the Dublex genomorph creature gives us a look of sympathy before pressing several buttons activating the procedure. He looks at us one last time and leaves the room.

An intense pain surges through me whilst they extract DNA from me, will they be able to find out who my mum is from looking at my DNA. I hear Kaldur whispering to Superboy but I'm too busy trying to bear the pain whilst trying to unpick the locks. The scientist continues to look over the cloning procedure, she doesn't have any reaction to our screams nor does she look at us, which is lucky for me with me trying to pick the locks an' all.

Superboy suddenly rips open the door which shorts out the cloning device, now that I can think more clearly I finish unpicking the lock and free my hand, repeating the process on the other three shackles. The scientist looks at Superboy in alarm and quickly presses an alert button. "Great" I mutter sarcastically "because escape is going to be so much easier now, not that it was going to be hard before alerting security".

I quickly tie her up and leave her in the cloning room "We will have you back in pods soon" she yells after us.

"You are not whelmed, not whelmed at all" I yell back, whilst throwing three birdarangs at the DNA holders, blowing the pods up. Woah that must have looked so cool I think bristling with pride.

We run towards the elevator and Aqualad opens the doors, I fire my grappling hook and grab Wally who hangs on for dear life, while Superboy grabs Aqualad and flies upwards. After he's passed several stories Superboy begins to lose momentum and starts to fall. I quickly grab my ekrisma stick and throw it into the wall Aqualad grabs hold of it and they dangle there. Wally glances at me sideways, he knows that I don't have any gadgets capable of that I wonder ***wink wink*** what I am going to tell him.

I hack the elevator and open the door whilst disabling the security cameras, I look at the schematics of the building I pulled up and direct the group towards the nearest staircase.

"Finally, I've got room to move" Wally yelled excitedly, he sped off up the stairs whilst we ran as fast as we could up them. We reached sub level one and was about to exit but some heavily enforced doors closed sealing us from the outside world….

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV_

 _Unknown Location, time 'the sidekicks had freed themselves'._

The Light, a mysterious organisation of villains working together to take over the world had summoned him.

"We have a problem and are willing to pay you for your services" one of the mysterious screens said.

"I'm listening" he mused…

"We have had a break in at one of our facilities and we do not believe that the situation is handled and would like you to go and deal with it any way possible" a different screen said.

"It's a deal"

 _Cadmus facility, present time_

The four boys faced off against Guardian, Dublex and an army of genomorphs, the genomorphs horns began to glow and Robin prepared himself for the mental attack. KF and Aqualad suddenly became drowsy, this being the second time they found some sort of way to prevent a full mental assault. Superboy collapsed to his knees, the same time KF and Aqualad did. Robin stood his ground, pleased that he could hold off for so long, all the training with Uncle J'onn had paid off. Dublex looked surprised at his will and proceeded to have a mental conversation with Superboy Robin assumed from Superboys expressions.

The genomorphs horns stopped glowing and stopped their mental assault releasing Guardian in the process. "F-feels like… fog lifting".

Doctor Desmond stormed in to see Guardian be released, "You are fools, you shall all bow down to me because of Project Blockbuster" he pulled out a fluorescent blue vial and drunk it. His face immediately contorted into pain and he whimpered. All of a sudden he began to grow, bones cracking and his skin thickened turning a greyish blue colour. He became a monster!

The genomorphs scattered and Guardian charged at him, which was disastrous as it only infuriated Desmond and caused him to throw Guardian against a wall knocking him unconscious. Desmond looked around and spotted Superboy, he growled and charged viciously attacking Superboy. It seemed that Desmond had super-strength as he easily tossed Superboy through the ceiling to the ground floor.

"Well we found our exit" KF mused. He grabbed hold of Robin and they grappled through the hole in the ceiling out of the way of Desmond. Aqualad followed them through the hole and barely had seconds to move before Superboy was thrown towards him. Superboy was losing control as his anger was overwhelming him, he launched himself clumsily at Desmond who, whilst in his current state, was still able to think about fighting. Desmond grabbed Superboy and flung him into one of the pillars, the roof shook and debris crumbled onto the ground narrowly missing Robin and KF.

Robin gasped "Robin you okay" KF asked worriedly. "Yeah KF I've just had an idea, here's what you need to do" Robin explained how they need to do damage to the pillars to cause a structural compromise and the roof will collapse on Desmond, he then explained to Kaldur. Robin calculated where Desmond needed to stand and drew a cross. KF and Superboy got Desmond to destroy some support beams whilst Kaldur soaked the floor and KF was chased by Desmond and Aqualad charged the water paralysing Desmond. Robin threw birdarangs at the remaining pillars and blew them up causing the roof to cave in. Unfortunately their plan had worked too well and the whole roof began to cave in, Aqualad and Superboy grabbed Robin and KF and protected them from the falling rubble.

The building collapsed, a large tsunami of dust spread outwards and there was a deathly silence that fell over the site. A minute later, some rocks falling and scrambling was heard and the four heroes emerged, not unscathed but alive. Aqualad and Superboy went to assess the damage and to call the league, a glint of a sniper scope and a loud shot rang out. Robin barely had time to register that he had just blocked a bullet. KF gawked at him and Robin looked at the surroundings trying to figure out where the shot had come from. Aqualad and Superboy sprinted over to them in panic, "What just happened we heard gunfire" Aqualad yelled.

"Someone just attempted to assassinate me but missed" Robin glared at KF to disagree with him, but he was still in shock.

"Kid, is this true, are you okay" Aqualad questions.

"Y-yeah it came from over there" he said whilst pointing towards some tall buildings in the distance.

They all looked towards the source of the bullet, squinting from the moon behind the building. They saw a shape flying over the moon and Robin squinted at it until he recognised the silhouette of Superman with his cape billowing behind him.

"Boy do we keep our promises or what?!" KF yelled "First the moon then Superman"

Robin glanced around at the horizon and noticed other figures approaching. The entire League had turned up! Oh man they were so doomed.

Batman addressed them and said that they disobeyed direct orders, endangered lives but in total they did well. The others chocked with surprise, but Robin smiled. He glanced a look at his mum and she looked ready to pounce on him and check him for injuries.

The league decided that they should be dealt with by league accordingly, the others left leaving Robin with his parents.

"Something else is bothering you Robin, what is it?" Batman asked.

"Well, Aqualad didn't quite tell you the whole story, after we emerged from the rubble a sniper tried to assassinate me but I blocked it with my bracelets. However, KF saw me block the bullet and use my strength, sorry dad it was to save Superboy and Aqualad, but I think KF has figured it out" Robin explains and yawns afterwards.

"That's okay Robin, are you hurt, did they look after you? Wait… did you say sniper?!" WW worried.

"I'm fine mum and they looked after me and yeah" he laughed nervously.

"I'm sure your father will allow you to tell Kid Flash about me and Batman will investigate the sniper"

"Asterous! Thanks Mum!" Robin yelled excitedly. He ran off towards the Batmobile, Batman and WW watched him go with amused expressions.

"Batman, who would try to assassinate him?"

"I don't know Wonder Woman but I will investigate, no one hurts our son and gets away with it"

 _3_ _rd_ _Person POV on a skyscraper in Washington DC_

"-no one hurts our son and gets away with it"

'Hmmmm interesting, Wonder Woman and Batman have a son, who is very skilled it seems. This means Tempest and Robin are the same person'

 _Earlier_

He couldn't believe he had been hired to deal with a problem at Cadmus, he had hacked the security cameras and saw the break in was three sidekicks. He watched as they bypassed security and made their way through the base. In all honesty, Robin impressed him, without him the others would not have gotten as far as they have. He watched as they freed Superman's clone! Robin could have gotten out of the pod faster with the right training. Where had that thought come from?

He watched as Desmond drank a weird serum and transformed into a creature of some sorts, he readied his sniper but was anticipating how the sidekicks would do against the monster.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling and the building caved in. Well his services won't be needed any more, but just to be sure he kept watch. Against all odds he watched the Atlantian and Kryptonian push the rubble away revealing Kid Flash and Robin however they were only injured, he felt relieved for some strange reason.

Aqualad and the clone left the two injured sidekicks on the ground, he felt that even though Kid Flash was injured he would still be able to move out of the way of the bullet but he wouldn't be able to move another person, for example Robin, out of the way.

He aimed down the scope and watched Robin, he pulled the trigger back slowly and fired, the bullet was right on path, he watched it head towards his victim. All of a sudden, Robin moved his hand up and blocked the bullet, he caught a glimpse of silver. How was that possible? Robin to his knowledge didn't have any bullet proofing material for the size of bullet he used and how did he know where the bullet was heading. He watched as the other two kids came back and the league turned up. He watched them all leave, leaving Robin, Batman and Wonder Woman?

He listens in to their conversation using his gadgets-

"-no one hurts our son and gets away with it"

'Hmmmm interesting, so Wonder Woman and Batman have a son, who is very skilled it seems. This means Tempest and Robin are the same person'

He gets an epiphany, Robin would make the perfect apprentice, one to carry on his legacy. He is very mouldable at his young age, the best and possibly only candidate suitable for the position.

"Slade" a voice hissed in his ear "Batman is on the move, get out of there"

He chuckled, good old Wintergreen to put him on track. He packed up and began to leave.

"Soon Robin soon"

 _The next day, Mount Justice_

Robin and KF arrived early to discuss what KF saw yesterday.

"KF I haven't been honest with you, you already know Batman is my father, but I told you that I didn't know my mother"

"Wait what … you lied to me? You know your mum? Who is she?" KF yelled

"My mum is… Wonder Woman"

"WHAT?! That means your Tempest"

"Yep" He replied smugly "But no one else can know"

"Sure thing Rob"

Aqualad and Superboy walked in and found Robin and KF playing video games on a large screen in a lounging area. "Team report to the mission room"

They all made their way to the mission room where Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Flash and Red Tornado were waiting for them.

"Team we were impressed with your abilities to handle situations, so we have decided to start a covert operations team, the five of you will only be going on covert missions assigned by myself"

"Awesome B … wait 5?" Robin asked confused.

"This is Martian Manhunters Niece" he introduced as Martian Manhunter and a young Martian came into view.

"Hi I'm Miss Martian but you can call me M'gann" she said excitedly.

"I'm Aqualad, or Kaldur to which you prefer. Pleased to meet you"

"Superboy" he grunted a greeting.

"Kid Flash but you can call me Wally, beautiful" KF flirted

"Robin" he saluted in acknowledgement.

Batman stepped forward and everyone turned their attention to him. "We have decided to assign Black Canary to train you, Wonder Woman and Red Tornado have volunteered to be your Den Mothers and I will deploy you on missions"

Wonder Woman stepped up "I will also assist Black Canary in training you"

Robin groaned, this was going to be so weird with his mum babysitting his team and training them as well. He knew how tough she was when it came to training, they were in for a hard time.

 _Time skip a few missions_

The team had just come back from defeating Professor Ivo and is Amazing Amazo, Robin had had a close shave nearly revealing his powers to the team. They had all come back tired and collapsed in the cave going to sleep. The next day they had training, Black Canary was off on a mission in Star City so Wonder Woman had taken over training.

"Right Team, after your warm up I will split you into pairs and you will spar with each other"

The team do several laps around the training area in the Cave and start stretching.

"Kaldur and Superboy you two will pair up; Wally and M'gann you two will also pair up"

"Who will Robin go with Wonder Woman" Aqualad asked.

"Robin will spar with me as I have trained him before" She explains "Kaldur, Superboy you're up"

Superboy and Kaldur step up onto the mats and the computer starts the match, Superboy relied on his brute force and tried to overpower Kaldur. Kaldur easily counted by dodging and blocking his hits, Kaldur saw an opening when Superboy threw a clumsy punch. Kaldur grabbed his wrist and placed his other hand further up on his arm, he used the momentum of Superboy to propel him over his back and slammed Superboy onto the ground. "Superboy Fail" the computer announced. Kaldur offered his hand to Superboy and helped him up.

Wally and M'gann were up next they stepped up and the match started. M'gann immediately flew up into the air away from the reach of Wally. Wally spun his arms creating a whirlwind heading straight for M'gann, she dodged and used her telekinesis to throw Wally down to the ground. "Kid Flash Fail" The match was significantly shorter than the other match, and Kid Flash's quick defeat caused Robin to laugh.

"You think that is funny Robin, care to show your teammates how you fare against me?" Wonder Woman challenged him. He gulped, his mum was a lot better than him, but he has been training with his Dad to help him fight her.

"Sure, let's go"

He stepped onto the mat and got into a fighting position, he looked at his mum analysing her fighting stance looking for weaknesses which obviously he found none. He left an opening to try and lure her in, she took the bait and lunged towards him. She threw a punch but he countered by leaping into a handstand with one hand on WW shoulder and the other on the wrist she was using to punch him. He pushed off causing her to stagger slightly, when he landed behind her he ducked and immediately swept into a roundhouse kick. WW anticipated this and flew up into the air, she used her lasso to try and bind Robin but he jumped out of the way at the last minute, throwing down a smoke bomb engulfing the arena giving Robin the advantage. WW strained her hearing listening out for the slightest movement, she hears a slight scuffle to her left. Turning towards the sound she threw a blind kick, it missed. Suddenly, a heavy weight slammed into her sending her to the ground. She got up quickly to see a shadow leap at her, she grabbed the foot and slammed it into the ground. "Robin fail"

She chuckled as he groaned, "Did you have to slam me to the ground that hard Mo… Wonder Woman" he caught himself and mentally scolded himself from the slip.

The team was staring at him with awe, Robin shifted embarrassed by all of the attention. "Wow dude that was amazing!" KF yelled. WW chuckled at her sons embarrassment "Right team 10 laps around the arena, no super speed Wally" That earned a loud aww from Wally.

"Robin report to the Batcave, there has been an Arkum breakout and I need your assistance" Batman's voice boomed through the cave.

Robin mentally cheered at getting out of training "Well guys, gotta go Gotham need me, stay traught" and he skipped towards the zeta beam after waving goodbye to his team and mum.

"Robin, I have a proposition for you" Batman started "Reviewing the footage of your battle against Amazo, I see that it is sometime difficult for you to repress your powers son. So me and your mother have had a talk and have decided to allow you to go to the team as Tempest for a temporary period of time, as there has indeed been an Arkum breakout but I am able to handle it while you are Tempest"

"Seriously Dad" Robin yelled "Thank you so much, this is going to be so much fun! When do I go to the team?"

Batman pulled off his cowl and chuckled at his son "tomorrow Dick, up for a movie before patrolling?"

"YES" Dick cheered.

The Bat and Bird cuddled up onto the sofa (they totally have a TV and sofa in the Batcave) and chose Robin Hood to watch. Halfway through the film Bruce heard some light snoring and looked down at his son, patrolling can wait he is having some father and son time.

The next morning WW walked into the Batcave to find them both sprawled out across the sofa, she smiled and took a photo of them before yelling "Wake up Dick you've got your 'first' meeting with the team today"

Startled both Dick and Bruce leapt up and fell on the floor, Dick realised what day it was and rushed to get ready after yelling a quick hi to his mum. Diana and Bruce watched Dick run off "Have you found anything about that sniper yet" Diana asked.

"No Princess but I believe that they targeted Dick because he was supposedly the easiest one to kill. I would assume that it was a hired hitman but something doesn't seem to add up, how did they know the kids were at the facility and why didn't they try again? They had another opportunity to attempt to kill another sidekick but they didn't. Why? Is there something going on, it might explain the feelings Dick has on patrol sometimes, that he's being watched but whenever I scan the areas and check the security cameras there's nothing there. I feel as if we are dealing with some very powerful forces here"

"I will keep an eye on him Bruce at the mountain I promise you" Diana says.

"I'm ready" Dick yells out running towards his parents, he is dressed up in his Tempest outfit and is practically bouncing off of everything in excitement.

"Calm down Dick" Bruce laughed at his sons antics "You remember the rules"

"Yep, don't reveal my secret I.D., don't let anyone know I'm Robin and be safe"

"Come on Tempest lets go" WW says.

"Hey Mum, Dad wouldn't the Zeta beam recognise me as Robin?" Tempest asks nervously.

"In your suit son there is a special transmitter that sends information to the computer to recognise you as Tempest" Batman explains.

"Awesome" Tempest yells and runs towards the zeta beam.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi People sorry for the late (wayyyyy too late) chapter ... posted it then thank you to FireShifter :D for pointing out the code had copied along with it ...so ive reposted ... ENJOY :D_**

 _Mount Justice_

"Recognise Tempest B-07"

Everyone whipped their heads round at the announcement of an unknown person entering the cave. They all rushed towards the zeta beams and standing there was this young boy with midnight black hair dressed up in blue t-shirt with a white WW emblem on. He also had red trousers held up with a silver utility belt and black combat boots. On both wrists two silver bracelets stood out and on his head a silver headband with a blue star on. To top off his outfit he had a blue domino mask but instead of white lenses like Robin has, he had no lenses and the crystal clear baby blue eyes shone in awe at them.

The boy was about to rush forward when the zeta beam called out "Recognised Wonder Woman A-03". "Tempest what have I told you about rushing off like that" Tempest looked sheepish and gave a crooked grin "Sorry mum"

The Team gasped when Tempest said "Mum" they never realised Wonder Woman had a son (they hadn't heard of Tempest, the news kept quiet because of a certain Bat). The only person not surprised was Wally because he knew Robins secret ID and alter ego, however, to not act suspicious he acted startled as well which wasn't hard to do considering he hadn't expected Dick to show up as Tempest!

"Hi" Tempest waved excitedly at the teens "I'm Tempest and I'm 11 years old. I live with my mum, who are you?"

The team internally screamed at his cuteness, he wasn't like Robin who was mainly serious. Tempest truly acted like an 11 year old.

"My name is Kaldur it is a pleasure to meet you Tempest"

"Hi I'm M'gann" she flew over to him and gave him a large hug.

"I'm Artemis I'm new as well" he waved and said something to his mum excitedly.

"Mum" Tempest whispered "I'm going to have so much trolling them"

"I'm Wally" Tempest and Wally shared a quick look before Tempest shouted "OMG your Speedy!" Everyone laughed and Wally looked to the sky as if why me before answering "Its Kid Flash"

"Connor" Tempests squealed in joy and launched himself at Connor using him as a jungle frame climbing all over him "Are you Uncle Superman's son? Can you fly?" Tempest bombarded Connor with hundreds of questions whilst Connor was standing looking very uncomfortable as the excitable child climbed on him.

"Tempest you know what I've said about climbing on people some people don't like it" Wonder Woman sighed looking exhausted "Team whilst I am on a league mission I need you to look after Tempest for the time being, he is able to go on missions but I need you to keep an eye on him, your quite the troublemaker aren't you" She laughed at the teams flabbergasted faces. WW gives Tempest a large hug and then leaves for her mission.

"So" Tempest begins "race ya to the kitchen"

Wally gets ready excitedly "You're on"

"3, 2, 1… go" Artemis yells and Wally begins to run but Tempest unattached his lasso from his belt and flings it at Wally tying his feet together preventing him from running any further.

"Hey that's cheating" Wally yells "No I never said anything about using my lasso to stop you or anything" Tempest laughs as he overtakes Wally and heads into the kitchen. He grabs a large box of cookies and begins to eat them.

"Tempest" a deep familiar voice calls his name as the team entered. Batman stood behind him and narrowed his eyes when he began to move the cookie he was currently holding up to his mouth to take a bite. As fast as he could blink Batman flung a batarang hitting the cookie out of his hand.

"You are not allowed any sugar or cookies, you know how hyper it makes you now hand over the cookies"

"Fine" Tempest grumbled and crossed his arms moodily and handed the cookies over.

'Recognised Speedy B-06'

"That's Red Arrow" he yelled at the computer, the team gathered in the lounge to see Roy

"Roy" Tempest screeched and launched himself at Roy who looked startled "Tempest, your here, with Batman? Where's your mum" He sounded very confused.

"Tempest is here temporarily whilst Wonder Woman is away on a League mission" Batman glared at Roy, he was making the team be suspicious. Roy luckily got the jist of things and looked around "Where's Robin?"

"Robin is at the Batcave helping me round up some Arkham escapees"

"Ohhhh okay"

"Why are you here Roy?" Wally asked.

"Dr Sterling Roquette, a brilliant scientist in Gateway City"

"Woah I know her she disappeared two weeks ago, Mum and I have been looking for her" Tempest interrupts.

"No, kidnapped two weeks ago by the shadows"

Artemis let out a strangled yelp "The shadows!"

"Woah dude you want us to rescue someone from the shadows, hard core" Wally yelled.

"No I have already saved her and she is hidden in a location as I think the Shadows will make another attempt on her life. I need you guys to protect her"

"Awesome we accept"

Roy leaves 'Recognised Spe-'"That Red Arrow B-06 update"

"Team you have your mission and Red Arrow…"

Roy gulped, he was just about to leave "This is your mission so you will be attending… Team look after Tempest" With a swish of his cape he left through the zeta beams.

"Oh no" Wally gulped "Not only do we have Daddy Bats we also Have Mommy Wonder"

The team laughed and headed towards the bioship setting out towards Roys warehouse where he hid the Doctor. When they arrived Dr Roquette revealed that she had finished the Fog the 'brilliant piece of science' more like devastating weapon Tempest thought to himself. She admitted that she would be able to track her technology, however, it would be like sending a signal saying come get me to the League of Shadows Aqualad ordered Red Arrow, Miss Martian and Superboy to try and stop him by tracking the fog down whilst Tempest, Kid Flash, Artemis and Kaldur protected the Doctor.

The Team got news of the first building Star Labs being destroyed and the Doctor quickly got to work creating the antivirus. Tempest was jumping with nerves, this was the first time the team had worked with him but he was worried that they may recognise his Robin fighting technique. If he was Robin he probably would have been sent off with Superboy and Roy wouldn't have come. He would have also would have made Miss Martian stay here to help protect the Doctor, however, he was the inexperienced Tempest at the moment so all he could do was follow orders.

As soon as the Doctor got set up she logged online and tracked the Fog, it was heading towards Queen Industries. Superboy, Miss Martian and Red Arrow rushed off in the bioship trying to get there before the Fog stole valuable Intel leaving the others to face off the coming assassins. Artemis and Tempest were on guard duty around the perimeter when they heard Aqualad's call through the coms for back up. They rushed through but Tempest heard a noise coming from near the pool. He found Wally face down floating in the pool, Tempest acted quickly flying over and lifting the older teen out of the water where he proceeded to give CPR to him. Wally woke up spluttering water everywhere he looked around wild eyed "Cheshire is here, the assassin!" Wally yelled.

"Calm down KF Aqualad and Artemis are dealing with the assassins but they could probably do with some help right now" Tempest helped KF get to his feet before they ran towards the others, well, KF ran and Tempest flew. As they reached Doctor they saw Artemis and Aqualad dealing with Cheshire. Tempest flew to help Aqualad but when she noticed him she yelled "This gig is getting interesting, but maybe too interesting" and she threw a smoke bomb down engulfing the room in smoke. When it cleared Cheshire had disappeared.

"Aqualad this is Red Arrow. We were unable to stop the Fog destroying the building. We were too late" His voice sounded sullen.

"We will move the Doctor and try again, we will send you the coordinates of the next attack"

"Copy that, over"

Tempest had a weird feeling, looking at all of the attacks; Star Labs, Queen Industries. There was a pattern so he decided to call Roy up on his private frequency.

"Tempest?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah it's me Roy, I have a bad feeling about the next target"

"What's wrong?"

"I believe that they are going to attack Wayne Industries but I don't know which branch. However, I am going to tell you the override code in case one of the workers try to lock down the building"

"Okay"

"The override code is Wayne Tech override RG4. Be safe Roy"

"Okay thanks Ro- Tempest"

Aqualad moved the Doctor to a different warehouse and got Tempest to stay on guard hidden in the shadows whilst Kid Flash patrolled the building. Aqualad patrolled outside acting as lookout trusting Tempest and Kid Flash to keep her safe.

 _Cheshire's POV_

I was sent again with two other assassins to complete our mission, Ra's Al Ghul had received this mission from the light so insisted we must do everything in our power to prevent her from finishing the antivirus. I had gotten called by an unknown contractor who asked me to do the most ridiculous thing ever, to talk to the target. I had to talk to someone called Tempest and give him a message, I ran it past with Ra's and he was very interested and gave me my own orders to take a blood sample because he had suspicions about Tempest. This world seems to have gotten just a bit crazier in my opinion, I also have Intel from my father that my sister will be there and that I should make it known to her that I know who she is and that we are willing to reveal her secret. Sportsmaster will never learn that Artemis isn't a villain, she was born to save people.

The first attempt I did on my own and it turns out there was a whole sidekick team protecting her, I thought after dispatching the speedster in the pool that I could complete the mission solo but there were more sidekicks than I anticipated especially after who I presume was Tempest arrived with the speedster in tow.

Now I had backup and I was going to complete this mission.

"Miss Martian take the bioship along with Superboy and Red Arrow to Wayne Enterprises in Washington to prevent the Fog from attacking, Tempest do a flying perimeter patrol and relay and findings to me" Fish boy said through the coms.

Perfect the Martian, Superboy and the Wonder Boy were out, he had gotten rid of the heavy hitters perfect for me. Someone should really teach him strategy. I signalled to my comrades to attack him, with two punches from Hook Aqualad is knocked out and we continue with our mission. I reach the warehouse where she is being held and we barge in the Kid Speedster takes on Black Spider and Hook. I take aim and fire a crossbow at her head. It is blocked by a table thrown in the way and Tempest appears. Hook begins to take on Tempest who is fighting off us both.

"We need to finish this now" I yell.

Hook temporarily ties up Tempest with his hook on a chain and I race to the Doctor my Sai out and I get ready to attack. This is when everything went wrong, Doctor Roquette turns around and blocks my hand, I leap back and realise that it's Artemis!

"We've been duped" I yell looking around frantically, I hit Artemis on the head causing her to stumble back. Looking around I notice an air vent, seeing that the other two were occupied with the enemy I escaped through the air vent retracing my steps to where I knocked the Atlantian unconscious. When I arrived He wasn't there! I switched my vision to thermal vision and saw his footprints leading to a warehouse further down the street.

"Oh I do not like being played" I say out loud and I start to follow the footprints. I arrive outside the warehouse and spot an air vent cover. How to take down the Atlantian I wonder? Hmmm last time I tried Jellyfish toxins on my blade lets test his immunity…

Climbing through the air vents I find them in one of the offices, opening the air vent I aim my dart gun which I filled with concentrated jellyfish toxins. Taking aim I take a deep breath in and fire 3 darts. They all hit him and I drop down into the room "Lets test the limit of your jellyfish immunity shall we" I taunt him. He lunges with his water bearers in the form of swords, his form is sluggish so I dodge easily. He leaves an opening and I perform a roundhouse kick successfully knocking him out. "Limit tested" Turning towards the Doctor I laugh cruelly "your time ends here Doctor" I lunge with my Sword but was distracted by a beeping noise signalling that the Doctor had finished the antivirus and had sent it. I groan in frustration and kick her against the wall. "Lucky for you I had clear orders, you live to program another day".

Now to complete the second part of my mission, I make my way slowly onto the roof allowing the team to catch up to me. What they don't realise is Ras had given me extra help in order to complete the mission. I hear something behind me, time to test these new weapons I think.

"Stop Cheshire" the commanding tone of Aqualad came behind me, I humour them and turn slowly. Looking around I see all hands accounted for, Artemis was standing to my right bow aimed at me, and Kid Flash was to my left. Aqualad was now stood in front of me and I could only assume that it Tempest I saw sneak behind me. I take the four balls in my hand slowly that only Robin would notice, in a split second I threw the balls out. A special goo designed to incapacitate speedsters exploded all over Kid Flash preventing him from moving. A high heat explosive was thrown to Aqualad, I shielded my eyes when it exploded. The heat and force of the explosion rendered him unconscious. I threw a sonic bomb at Artemis to disorientate her and I threw a knockout bomb at Tempest releasing a very powerful gas capable of knocking out Wonder Woman herself. After I released the gadgets I leapt up and kicked Artemis round the head knocking her out and followed through with a roundhouse kick to the speedsters head K.O. him as well. Turning round I was expecting Tempest to be knocked out but to find him standing was surprising but instead of waiting around I leapt at him attacking.

"How are you still standing? That gas is capable of knocking out Wonder Woman!" I hiss at him.

"I saw you reach for them and dodged at the last second" Tempest replied.

Only someone trained in extreme stealth and the ability to read people could have spotted what I was about to do. This could mean that Tempest is Robin…. It would make Deathstrokes message make sense as well.

"I have a message for you _Tempest_ "

"W-what? Who could you know that would have a message for me?"

"My employer wishes to remain anonymous but they said 'So the Robin can really fly and the storm isn't just strong. Your time will come Tempest. I'm coming for you'. So Robin what do you think?"

He just stood there mouth agape "Who… what…why…how- how did you find out?"

"As much as I would like to answer them questions I have a mission to complete" I rush him and he's still shocked so his reactions are delayed and I get a hit in. This snaps him out of his daze and he attacks with renewed vigour, I struggle to keep up with his attacks… boy he's good. I'm not surprised I mean Batman and Wonder Woman are his parents. No wonder Deathstroke and Ras have taken an interest in him.

In my moment of distraction he overpowers me and pins me down "who are you working for Cheshire who is your contact"

"Sorry kid but I can't tell… employer privacy an' all" I spot Hook and Black Spider sneaking up on him… finally.

"Who sent you Cheshire? Tell me!"

He was getting impatient good, easier for Hook and Black Spider to sneak up on him. They jumped him and Hook managed to hit him round the head successfully knocking him out.

"Sir, I have found out some very interesting news" I call Ras on my communicator.

"What is it Cheshire?"

"Robin and Tempest are one and the same sir"

"Interesting… this is useful information for my plans against the detective. Leave the sidekicks there and let them deal with their mistakes, I expected better from Robin however I expect he was hiding his identity as Robin from his team so played dumb as you would call it"

"Yes Sir" Cheshire replied looking at the unconscious form of Tempest, he looked so peaceful and her mind wondered to Deathstroke. What are his intentions for Tempest? Why is he so interested in him? Her thoughts were interrupted as Artemis began to stir.

"Cheshire…?" she groaned

"Hi sis" I drawled "How's your new team?"

"What are you doing here?!" she screeched

"I'm actually just leaving and unless you want your _friends_ to find out about our family I suggest you let me leave"

Artemis sighed with defeat and I turned around walking away into the shadows "Take care Jade" I hear Artemis say.

"You too sis"

I disappear into the shadows and take one last look at my sister and her friends before heading back to Nanda Parbet to resume training and carry out other missions. Goodbye Artemis it maybe a long time before I see you again, take care….

 _Tempests POV_

I groan and wake up slowly. What happened… oh yeah… Cheshire's goons knocked me out after …. OMG she knows I'm Robin and so does her mysterious contact! I need to tell Dad and Mom they are not going to be happy when they find out. I look around and notice Artemis and Cheshire talking… as the son of the bat I took the precautions and hacked the Leagues database and found out some interesting family ties. I watch her interact with her sister and then Cheshire leaves after blackmailing Artemis to let her go… at least I know Artemis isn't willingly working with her family. What I don't understand however is why she just left… I mean there are, sorry were, four unconscious sidekicks to some of the league's most influential members and they just left us. It doesn't make any sense at all!

After Cheshire has fully gone Artemis came over and began to try and wake the others up. I pretend to stir with all the noise she is making.

"Shh Arty, I want a lie in" I groan, faking tiredness. She laughed "Come on kid lets wake Kid Mouth"

I find a bucket of water underneath a gutter on one of the warehouses and I grin evilly and look over at Wally's unconscious form. Artemis follows my line of sight and laughs. I lift the bucket up and throw it all in Wally's face, he wakes up screaming and tries to leap up but face plants due to his legs still tangled up in the goo. "Dude! Really" he screamed. Artemis and I were laughing so hard we started crying, all the noise woke Aqualad up.

"What happened?" he demanded to know.

"Cheshire incapacitated us and then escaped" Artemis replied

"We will have to report this to Batman" everyone gulped at the idea of mentioning the mission to my dad, I inwardly smirked as I know he wouldn't tell me off for completing the given mission.

"Red Arrow to team"

"This is Aqualad, go ahead Red Arrow"

"The Fog was stopped and we captured Professor Ojo who had some worrying news"

"Well done, come to our location and pick us up. We will trade notes with each other back at the cave"

"Okay, Red Arrow out"

After a few minutes the bioship came into view and the team climbed aboard (well Wally was carried) and they headed back to the cave to discuss the mission.

 _Deathstrokes POV_

I watched as Cheshire attacked the sidekicks, she released the pellets Ras had developed. The Atlantian, Speedster and Archer went down immediately after failing to notice Cheshire bring out the pellets. Robin… well Tempest at the moment noticed and dodged the pellet, impressive I thought he is able to read fully trained assassins movements already. Cheshire turned around and noticed Tempest, she looked momentarily surprised before smirking. They had a conversation, I could only guess what it was about as Tempests face paled and he stiffened. Hmm I will have to teach him to control his expressions and surprise so he doesn't give the enemy the advantage. He then began to get frustrated and lost focus on his surroundings and he failed to notice Hook and Black Spider sneaking up on him and he was subdued easily. Disappointing, he could have done better, under my training he wouldn't make such beginner mistakes such as letting his frustration narrow his sight or his losing focus on his surroundings. Watching Cheshire contact Ras I wonder what he will do with this information, Tempest is mine and no one else's.

Interestingly, she started to leave without taking or doing anything, just as she was about to leave Artemis woke up. They began to talk… she might be a useful pawn in the future, I pack up and leave to begin preparation for my plan. Soon everything will fall into place…

3rd Person POV

The team trudged into the cave to meet Batman and Wonder Woman, their faces haggard with exhaustion and sometimes scrunched with pain. Batman took in the appearances of the team and noted that Tempest was swaying slightly, he looked at WW and noticed that she too was looking at him with concern visible on her face.

"Team what happened" Batman asked

"We succeeded in protecting Dr Roquette from the shadows, however, when we pursued them we encounter difficulties. It would seem that Cheshire had acquired special devices, almost like pellets, that were specifically designed to incapacitate each of us separately. I was knocked unconscious first so don't recall anything else until I woke up"

Batman noticed his son had paled considerably, he wondered what had shocked him. Artemis then spoke up

"I woke up next and saw Cheshire talking to I presume Ras Al Ghul but I didn't hear what they said. Next thing I knew she walked off and Tempest woke up"

"I will investigate further in this" Batman says.

The team gather around and discuss the mission, hundreds of questions whirled through their heads. Tempest suddenly began to feel rather dizzy he stumbled around. His team mates looked at him concerned and began to call his name. Tempest could faintly hear his name but darkness overwhelmed his vision and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Batman and Wonder Woman were discussing the team's performance and the new weapons used against them when they heard the shouts for help. Rushing to the lounging area they find Tempest on the floor unconscious with the team looking worried around him.

"Son" Wonder Woman cried out as she saw Tempest on the floor. Batman assessed Tempest and determined his injuries.

"He has a concussion and a large bruise that has swelled on the back of his head. We need to move him to the infirmary without aggravating his head. Miss Martian use your telekinesis and move him to the bed immediately"

She rushed off levitating Tempest to the med wing with Wonder Woman escorting her, Batman looked around at the team their faces showing their concern for his son. If he was Bruce Wayne he may have asked if they were okay asking sympathy. However, he is Batman at the moment "Team, go clean up from your mission and I will notify you when Tempest is awake and able to have visitors".

The team nod and start to disperse towards the showers leaving Batman to walk to the medical wing alone thoughts of his sons condition urging him to walk faster. As he arrived Miss Martian walked out of the room, she looked at him curiously as if reading his emotions of worry. He stormed past her and closed the door to the med wing after he arrived. Entering a code in the door pad the rooms window shutters closed, door locked and a soundproof barrier went up leaving Diana and Bruce to talk privately.

"How is he doing Diana" Bruce asked removing his cowl.

"Concussion has knocked him out but he should recover within the hour"

Bruce sighed in relief and sat next to Dick "I wonder what Cheshire other mission was. There was no way that she would have stuck around just to talk to Artemis or just to tease the team and where does Ras come into this. He has no quarrel with the team and doesn't know who Tempest is. Maybe she was hired by someone other than Ras"

"We will find out eventually Bruce don't worry for now we just have to bide our time and see what fate has in store for us"


End file.
